1. Field of the Invention
The technical scope of the invention is that of logistic containers and in particular cases which are intended to be fastened to a vehicle, namely a military vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Logistic containers are a classical accessory enabling the onboard capacities of a vehicle to be increased.
Most of the time they cannot be positioned inside the vehicle and must be able to be fastened simply and reliably to the vehicle's exterior.
To date, there is no universal container able to be fastened onto any vehicle.
Known solutions implement specific containers whose definition must be made by the vehicle's supplier itself. The geometry of these containers must take into account the vehicle's characteristics and the dimensions of the available spaces on its external walls.
Such solutions are not satisfactory. Each vehicle has its own containers, and the logistic complexity is thus increased. It is thus necessary for several container models to be managed or else to provide for long and fastidious halts in the field to enable transfer from one type of container to another.